1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector capable of receiving multiple plug connectors.
2. The Related Art
As electrical products need to connect with various external devices, multiple electrical connectors are required on an electrical product. The connectors are usually assembled on the PCB (Printed Circuit Board) one by one as it is convenient in use. However, it is inconvenient to solder the connectors one by one, and it is also difficult to assemble the connectors at certain position. The connectors may be assembled at different height, which greatly influents the appearance of the product and affects customers' use.